Что бывает, когда играешь с Бикслоу в карты на желание
by Mezzo morto
Summary: по названию все понятно. На самом деле это просто баловство.


Фрид стоит на пороге гильдии, чувствуя на себе шокированные взгляды.  
Он обещает себе, что больше никогда не будет играть с Бикслоу в карты, особенно на желание. В который раз уже обещает. И все равно продолжает играть, потому что кукловод на удивление хорошо умеет уговаривать. Не то, чтобы он часто проигрывал, но у Бикслоу слишком развита фантазия. И это главная причина того, что согильдийцы сейчас смотрят на него раскрыв рты и не в силах вымолвить ни слова. А Джастин чувствует, как начинает краснеть. Потому что сейчас вместо привычного низкого хвоста, на его голове два хвостика по бокам и белые кошачьи уши. А красный плащ заменило красное же платье, под этот самый плащ стилизованное, доходящее до середины бедра. Талию подчеркивает пояс, к которому сзади прикреплен хвост. Довершают картину перчатки в виде кошачьих лапок на руках.  
- Ну, что уставились?- мрачно спрашивает маг и, поймав насмешливый взгляд кукловода, неохотно добавляет - ня.  
Наконец воцарившуюся в гильдии тишину нарушает выкрик девчонки, чье имя Фрид так и не запомнил:  
- Какой милашка!  
Кажется, феечек прорывает. Эльфман кричит про мужиков. Эльза говорит что-то про моду и меняет одежду на костюм кошки. Грей с Нацу умудряются найти повод для ссоры, но взгляд Титании быстро их усмиряет. Кто-то опять называет Фрида милашкой, и Громовержец, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Лексуса, краснеет еще сильнее. Оставаться Мрачным Фридом, всегда невозмутимым и хладнокровным, в таком нелепом наряде не получается.  
Он наконец заходит в гильдию, облокачивается на барную стойку и недовольно хмурится.  
- Я же говорила, что тебе пойдет это платье! - заявляет Эвергрин.  
- Елочка права, Фрид, тебе идет, - говорит Мира.  
Зеленоволосый предпочитает промолчать.  
-Ты ничего не забыл? - Бикслоу нагло ухмыляется, а у Джастина кулаки чешутся от желания хорошенько ему врезать.  
-Не забыл, - холодно отвечает он. И, все также неохотно, мяукает, чем вызывает восторженные визги и умиление у девушек.  
- Между прочим, я все еще против этой идеи, - говорит Эвергрин.  
- Эй! Он проиграл, так что пусть выполняет желание.  
- Выполняет! Пусть выполняет! - детки, как всегда, поддерживают своего хозяина.  
Гильдия притихает, заинтересованно следя за разговором.  
- Как ты вообще додумался такое загадать? - в голосе феи слышно возмущение.  
Бикслоу пожимает плечами. Ну не говорить же, что идею ему подсказала Мира.  
Кажется, Эвергрин хочет еще что-то сказать, но у Фрида совсем нет желания слушать ее с Бикслоу спор. Он вздыхает и, недовольно посмотрев на друзей, говорит:  
- Я все сделаю.  
Он совсем не против того, что хочет от него Бикслоу, но не в таком наряде и не на глазах у всей гильдии. Да и последствия его немного пугают. Но он не может отказаться, в конце концов сам виноват в своем проигрыше. И нарушать данное слово не хочется.  
Фрид нервно сглатывает. И идет к Лексусу. Ему кажется, что стук его сердца слышен всем, находящимся в гильдии. Джастин останавливается прямо перед командиром. Он кладет руки Лексусу на плечи, заставляя наклониться и, зажмурившись, быстро касается своими губами губ своего командира. Он ожидает чего угодно: что его оттолкнут, ударят, или даже убьют. Но точно не того, что Дреяр положит руки ему на талию и притянет к себе, углубляя поцелуй. В голове мелькает мысль, что на них смотрит вся гильдия, но Фрид тут же о ней забывает. Окружающее его уже не волнует. Сейчас важен только Лексус. Его руки на талии, Его короткие светлые волосы, в которые так приятно запустить пальцы, и Его губы. Наконец они разрывают поцелуй. И Лексус, подняв Фрида на руки, желтой молнией исчезает из гильдии.  
В здании царит гробовая тишина. Кажется, хвостатые феи испытали слишком много шока для одного дня.  
- Нужно выпить, - как ни удивительно, но говорит это Леви. Остальные соглашаются.  
Единственная, кроме Бикслоу и Эвергрин, спокойно отнесшаяся к произошедшему - Мира. Ведь как не помочь влюбленному согильдийцу, подкинув пару идей его друзьям? Особенно если он сам об этом просит.


End file.
